The Outsider's Mark
by Jacky Union
Summary: After taking his revenge, Freddrick Gilligan LePage, jr. is invited to Youkai Academy. After being forced to go by the Outsider, he has no choice but to comply. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M, just in case.
1. An Unlikely Hero

A posh noble, belly large from stuffing his face with the elegant food he buys with his blood money, walked down the street, his entourage in tow. He felt invincible with them around, he couldn't give a care in the world if somebody was going to attempt to take his life.

But, the silhouette on the roof, watching his every move, isn't just somebody. For ghosts are nobodies.

"_How little they know…" _the figure thought. With a quick movement of his hand, he was on the street below, tailing the group.

"Ugh, savages, are they not?" the noble said to his entourage, gesturing to the starving family of beggars.

"Yes, my lord. Disgusting." the captain of the entourage said, scaring the beggars off. The captain, returning to the group, walked next to the noble with the rest of the guards closely behind. But as the group continued down the empty road, the sound of footsteps became fewer and fewer. Turning around the captain saw no one following, nor did he see any bodies of his fallen comrades. "Hold up. Stay here…" the captain told the noble, unsheathing his blade and wielding his gun as he walked back down the street. Not five steps later, something lands on top of the captain from above… a hooded man. Upon further inspection, the noble could see the blade in both his hand and the captain's back.

"Ah… ah… AAAAAAH!" the noble screamed girlishly, turning around and running, only to bump into the same man. _"How did he… oh Lord have mercy!"_

"Bertram Copperfield. Nobleman. Responsible for the death of over five hundred lower class citizens." the figure said, slapping Bertram's belly with the flat of his blade. "I see the blood money is treating you well…"

"L-Look, if it's money you want, I have plenty to-"

"Silence! I do not want your blood money. What I do want, you cannot give me."

"You'd be surprised, kind sir! Name it, it's yours. I swear!" Bertram said quickly, the stranger's blade at his neck. The stranger simply crouched down, pulled his hood back, and removed his mask to reveal the young face of the boy he's caused so much grief. "V-Voxel? Y-You're alive! Fantastic news, my b-" Bertram was interrupted by the young man, Voxel the Dishonored, forcing the barrel of his gun into his mouth.

"Enough. I bent over backwards for you. I declined your blood money, working for you for free. I KILLED for you. All you had to do was release my father of his debt. In failing to do so, you forfeited your life. I warned you. Now die without honor."

And with that, he pulled the trigger. Bertram, whose brains were now splattered on the road, breathed his last breath that day. Voxel the Dishonored, also known as Fredrik Gilligan LePage, jr. had taken the life of an esteemed noble of Dunwall and, in doing so, claimed the revenge he sought since he was fifteen. Now here he was, two years later, having accomplished his task so easily… with the help of a special someone. Walking down the street, supernatural light emanated from Voxel's hand… where he bore the Outsider's Mark. And in an instant, he was on another rooftop, running out of the sight of anyone near.


	2. No Choice

Walking down the street, hood up and mask on, Voxel scanned the faces of the people. Two years ago, Voxel would've disagreed with anyone who told him the plague would end and Dunwall would become prosperous once again. But thanks to a certain "dead man", the Lord Regent and his conspirators were proven to have been conspiring against the late Empress and to be responsible for the plague. This dead man, who obviously is alive and well, is Corvo Attano. Where Corvo resides now is unknown to Voxel, however he does know that Mr. Attano bear's the Mark as well. Assuming the Outsider's word is to be trusted. Having claimed his revenge, killing his way to Bertram Copperfield, Voxel had no more vendetta to fulfil or mission to complete.

"_Dunwall is prospering, my father's killer lay dead, and I'm said to be dead. What's a man to do?" _Voxel thought to himself, walking into an alley and out of the crowd of people.

As if on cue, he heard a voice behind him. **"I believe I can answer that." **a sinister voice called at the entrance to the alley. Voxel spun around on his heel, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at the man.

"You seem too well-dressed to be one of Slackjaw's men and Bertram's dead. I have no loose ends that I haven't tied up… so you must be sent by the Outsider." Voxel concluded, to which the white-cloaked man chuckled.

"**Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not. However, you seem to be out of work, assassin. No one left for you to kill."**

"How do you-"

"**Let me finish. I am the headmaster of a very special school for very special people and-"**

"School? I'm an assassin, a damn good assassin. I got this far without education, I'm sure I can get farther."

"**If you will not listen to me… then allow me to get a second opinion." **the man said as Voxel's vision began to fade, eventually falling into unconsciousness.

When Voxel's eyes opened, he immediately sat up, eyes widening at the sight of the familiar place. "What does the Outsider want now?" Voxel said to himself, standing up. The moment he got to his feet, the Outsider appeared, floating above him menacingly.

"**Hmph, you're going." **the Outsider simply said, disappearing right after.

"WELL, WHAT THE FU-" Voxel said, getting cut off as he fell back into unconsciousness.

When he awoke he once again shot up to his feet, meeting the white-cloaked man. Though this time the setting was unfamiliar.

"Where am I now?"

"**You're in the monster world. Allow me to explain. Welcome to Youkai Academy. A school built for monsters. You may not be a monster, though I'm sure you will handle yourself just fine." **the man said, looking to Voxel's single gloved hand. **"You will be starting your first year, as is the standard procedure. You will follow this schedule each and every day."**

"Wait, are you serious!? I never learned how to read! How am I supposed to read THIS gibberish!?" Voxel shouted, looking up from his Japanese schedule only to see the headmaster gone. "I would have more than gladly stayed in Dunwall. Plenty of snobby bastards to kill…"

Voxel took a moment to scan his surroundings. Blood-red ocean, dead forest, ominous building in the distance. He's seen worse.

"Guess that building's the school. The school for monsters..." Voxel said, his mark starting to glow through his glove. "All I need is for them to give me a reason."

And so the assassin turned student walked down the forest path and towards the school. Voxel WOULD be a bit hesitant, but he still had his gear, weapons, and powers.

"_Nothing to worry about."_


	3. To the Rescue

I'm going to keep this short, so here goes nothing. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and thank you for the awesome feedback and reviews! You guys are awesome!

In response to Mr. Kaboom: The Monster world does NOT know of the Outsider and his Mark. Dunwall is not an actual location in the Rosario + Vampire universe, so Dishonored's lore is unknown to the monsters.

In response to Mastermind: Voxel's gear is similar to Corvo's. The only notable differences are the hood and mask. The hood is wider and looser (Much like the cover for this story) and the mask is a half mask. Meaning that the mask only covers Voxel's face from the nose up, leaving his mouth exposed. Oh, and I finally remembered your name, so HA!

… only Mastermind will get the joke. Anyway, on with the story!

xXx

Walking down the path, Voxel began to contemplate blinking the rest of the way just to save time.

"_I'd probably run out of juice. Nah, I got the bone charm. I'll just find a faucet!"_ (AN: References!)

Voxel stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the all too familiar sound of someone "not taking 'no' for an answer" as Voxel referred to it as. Hurrying in the direction of the sound, Voxel crouched so as to not be detected. Hiding behind a bush, he blinked onto the tree branch above for a better view.

"_I knew it." _Voxel thought to himself, watching the purple-haired girl struggling in the tentacles of some sort of octopus man. _"Time to play the hero."_

With another blink, Voxel was behind the octo-man, sword at the ready. Putting his blade to the octo-man's neck, Voxel found himself in a very commanding position.

"I suggest you take your disgusting tentacles off of this girl, assuming you want to keep all your blood inside your body." Voxel threatened, to which the man complied, retracting his tentacles. "Good. Nighty-night, you sick bastard." Voxel mused, choking the man into unconsciousness. Allowing the octo-man to fall to the ground as his tentacles disappear and turn into arms and legs, Voxel crouched down next to the victim as she sat against a tree hugging her legs. "Are you alright, lass?"

The girl simply nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the ground.

"_She must be traumatized."_ Voxel thought to himself. "He's unconscious. He'll be turned in and severely punished. My apologies for not arriving sooner." Voxel said to her, hanging his head in shame as he pulled his hood back and mask off.

"… thank you. I'm Mizore Shirayuki." the girl said in a low, monotonous voice.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mizore. I am Frederick Gilligan LePage, jr., but you can call me 'Voxel'. Never liked my name. Brings back repressed memories." Voxel said, half-jokingly.

He was caught off guard, something that RARELY happens, when Mizore quickly wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Assuming this was brought on by the traumatic experience he just stopped, he consoled her.

"Shhh, you're going to be alright." Voxel said, rubbing her back with his gloved hand. Voxel took a moment to note the severe chill Mizore gave off. _"Must be a monster thing…"_

_AN: Just a quick heads up, Voxel's powers are not identical to Corvo's. Same thing with Daud in the Dishonored DLC missions._

Voxel was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the hurried footsteps of a group approaching. Voxel sent out a Pulse, a power similar to Corvo's Dark Vision only more of an echo-location ability than anything. Voxel pulled back from the hug, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"There's a small group coming this way. Stay calm." Voxel said reassuringly, staring into Mizore's purple eyes with his bright, almost glowing, blue ones. Getting a good look at her savior now, Mizore was stunned to see the heroic aura that seemed to emanate off of him.

"Ok, but how do you know-" Mizore said, interrupted when the group rushed into view.

Voxel was already on his feet, hood up and mask on, as he scanned the group. There was a brown-haired, average-looking boy, a blue-haired, busty girl, a pink-haired, innocent-looking girl, and a little girl with a witch's hat.

"Mizore! Good thing we found you- What's Mr. Kotsubo doing on the ground?" the bow piped up, noticing Mizore's assailant on the ground unconscious.

"This pitiful excuse of a man tried to perform unspeakable deeds upon Miss Shirayuki. Now introduce yourselves if you want to keep all your blood inside your veins." Voxel said as threateningly as possible. Which, for him, was VERY threateningly. The group was curious as to who this man was. For he not only didn't wear the uniform, but he wore apparel that they've never even seen before.

"Mr. Kotsubo tried to…" the pink-haired girl trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"That doesn't sound like an introduction!" Voxel barked at them, unsheathing his blade.

"N-No need to get violent! I'm Tsukune Aono!" the brown-haired boy said, almost panicking.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, sir!" the pink-haired girl said, not wanting to anger the stranger any more.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." the blue-haired girl said, immediately not trusting the man.

"A-A-And I'm Yukari Sendo." the little girl said, frightened by the man overall.

"Mizore, they're wearing uniforms. Do you know them?" Voxel asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the group. Mizore kept her eyes locked on Tsukune, him being the reason for her grief to begin with.

"M-hm…" Mizore said, going back to hugging her legs.

"Mizore, I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that-" Tsukune said, approaching Mizore and putting his hand out to Mizore only to have his arm impaled by Voxel's blade. "AAAGH!"

Voxel spun Tsukune around, held his stabbed arm behind his back, and kicked him into the group, ripping the blade out roughly. Tsukune held his bleeding arm as he sat on the ground, whimpering. The rest of the group did NOT take to this kindly.

"No one harms my Destined One!" Kurumu shouted, her nails growing into claws as wings came out of her back and a tail came out from under her skirt. She charged at Voxel as Yukari hurled washtubs at him. Moka stayed back to tend to Tsukune.

"All I needed was a reason." Voxel said, parrying Kurumu's blow easily. "Thank you for providing one." A crooked smile crept onto Voxel's face as he blinked from place to place, causing Yukari and Kurumu to panic. Taking advantage of their helplessness, Voxel attacked the two non-lethally. Voxel may attack if given a reason, but he'll fight without unneeded death if he can. After a while of blinking back and forth, Voxel's rivals finally collapsed, tired and weak from a cruel pummeling.

"Tsukune, my rosary!" Moka shouted to Tsukune, her way of asking him to remove her rosary around her neck. Tsukune, knowing what'll happen if he did, complied. As soon as the rosary was removed, Moka was shrouded in a bright light, turning into a living beacon. Her pink hair turned silver, her green eyes became red and slitted, and her body matured as she transformed into her true self.

Upon seeing Tsukune bleeding, Inner Moka's eyes immediately shot to Voxel.

"This is what you've awoken me for? Pathetic." Inner Moka said with a roll of her eyes.

"HAHA! Fantastic!" Voxel cheered, much to Inner Moka's surprise.

"And why's that, worm? Have you the need for someone to show you your place?"

"My place? There's a lot of things I don't know, but my place is not one of them. I've dealt with your kind before. You think yourself better than everyone who isn't you because your blood is richer than most. What you fail to realize is that men like me, the men with blood on their hands and a murderous glint in their eyes, are the men who call the shots. Look, what I'm trying to say is, my place… is at the top of the food chain." Voxel, upon finishing his speech, immediately blinked in front of Inner Moka, sword sheathed. He used his master level hand-to-hand combat abilities to counter everything Moka shot at him, which mostly consisted of bone-shattering kicks. Though Voxel, thanks to the Mark, used Buff, a power that increased his overall strength and agility. This allowed him to block the incoming kicks with ease. After a moment of blocking and parrying kicks, Voxel reversed Moka's attacks, sending her into a nearby tree. Moka, however, vaulted off the tree and flew towards Voxel, sending a crippling kick into his head, cracking his mask slightly.

Voxel may have had supernatural powers on his side, but he was still only human. He fell unconscious from the blow, the last thing he heard being "Know your place".


	4. Wakey Wakey

Time to respond to shit. Well not "shit", but… shit… I don't know.

Mastermind: He didn't get his ass kicked, he got his head kicked. See what I did there? Also, Voxel didn't use his ranged weapons because they'd be way too lethal and before you say it, he used the flat of his blade to defeat Yukari and Kurumu.

Mr. Kaboom: If you think about it, Voxel SHOULD have lost. Sure he has supernatural powers, but he was put up against a super strong vampire kick to the face. He's badass, but a super kick's a super kick. But don't worry, Voxel won't have much trouble in the future. "Much" being the keyword.

Some Guy: I thought about it, but every time I do I keep asking myself "What would they DO in Dunwall?" So you'll just have to wait and see.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

xXx

Voxel awoke, just barely cracking a single eye open to view his surroundings. He was in a bright room, in a comfortable bed. He could just barely make out four heads, knowing just who was in the room with him. Suddenly he shot up, eyes fully open.

"My things. Where are they?" Voxel demanded, eyes shooting to each of the four faces. He relaxed slightly, feeling a familiar cold touch on his chest push him back down gently.

"Calm down. You're alright." Mizore said to him reassuringly. The cold sensation on his chest made him notice that he was without protection. No coat, no mask, no weapons. All he had were his powers, and only one of them, Buff, could be used to give him the advantage in a combat situation.

"_Even with Buff, that girl still beat me. 'Nothing to worry about'. What was I thinking?" _Voxel thought to himself, remembering the crippling kick the silver-haired girl sent to his head. Looking over to his left, he saw three of the four people in Infirmary beds as well, no doubt injured from the recent fight.

"Don't worry about them, they're alright."

"Speak for yourself, Mizore! I'm bruised from head to toe and Tsukune got a sword through his arm!" Kurumu shouted, not helping Voxel's already aching head.

"His arm will heal and those were just love taps. I could have killed you back there, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you!? YOU STARTED IT!"

"You're Tsukune friend started the fire, I just added the kindling." Voxel said, turning his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Besides, like I said, his arm will heal. Just give it some time."

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Moka piped up, still a bit shy. To which Voxel sighed, getting up to his feet. Without his coat, his scars were on display for all around. Memoirs of his time working under Bertram. Walking over to Tsukune's bed, Voxel spoke once again. "I apologize. You simply got too close for comfort and I overreacted. I get that way when I'm defensive."

"Don't sweat it, it's alright. Like you said, my arm will heal. I'm just glad I'm right-handed, haha." Tsukune said jokingly, though still frightened by the man.

"Good. Now I need my weapons and my mask. I feel defenseless without my weapons and dead men bare no faces." Voxel said, leaving the group confused.

"What does that mean?" Kurumu asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. I just need my things. Now where are they? My patience is wearing thin."

Voxel moved over to a trunk near his bed when Mizore pointed to it.

"So how'd you get those scars?" Moka asked curiously, causing Voxel to tense up.

"Where I come from, people wear scars more than they do shoes. That is all I will say." Voxel said quietly, opening the trunk.

"So what's your name? Mizore didn't tell us." Tsukune asked as Voxel put his gear back on.

"I am Frederick Gilligan LePage, jr. but you WILL call me Voxel. Understood?" Voxel asked, to which everyone, minus Mizore, nodded.

"Is Voxel your nickname or something?" Kurumu asked.

"Nickname? No. It's a façade I hide behind in fear from the past." Voxel answered weakly, putting his mask on. "Now I have been informed that this is a school for monsters. Now you will tell me what monsters you are. Preferably now."

"We aren't supposed to reveal our monster fo-" Moka said, interrupted.

"Preferably. Now."

"Oh… ok. I'm a vampire." Moka said, fear radiating off of her.

"I'm a succubus. And proud of it!" Kurumu said, crossing her arms.

"I'm a yuki-onna, snow woman." Mizore said, unnoticeably inching closer to Voxel.

"I'm a witch…" Yukari said quietly, still afraid of Voxel.

"Did you say… 'witch'?" Voxel asked, to which Yukari nodded. _"Hm… I am sure that witches are different from those back in Dunwall. Nevertheless I should tread lightly, no matter how weak she may look"_

"Is that a problem?" Kurumu asked, squinting at Voxel.

"For now, it is not. It's just that where I come from, killing a witch is a feat to be admired." Voxel said casually, causing Yukari to go rigid. "Relax, little one. You don't give me a reason to kill you, I don't drench my blade in witch blood. Everyone's happy." Voxel said as he tied his holstered sword to his waist.

"So what monster are you, Voxel?" Moka asked curiously.

"I will not say until I find out what ALL of you are." Voxel said, looking to Tsukune.

"Oh, I'm… uh…" Tsukune said, obviously hiding something.

"Now that I mention it, none of us know what Tsukune is." Kurumu said, placing a finger to her chin.

"Is that so? What are you hiding, boy? You must either be a really powerful monster and don't want me to know so that you may take me by surprise or a really pathetic monster that doesn't want anyone to know what he is because of how weak you are." Voxel said, causing Tsukune to go red in embarrassment.

"Hey! Don't talk to my Destined One like that!" Kurumu piped up.

"There it is again. 'Destined One'. What is that, exactly?" Voxel queried.

"Tsukune, being my Destined One, is destined to marry me!" Kurumu cheered, pouncing on Tsukune. "I knew it the moment he saved my life!"

"Oh? I've saved hundreds of women's lives. Do you see a ring on my finger?" Voxel questioned, taking his left glove off to present his ring finger.

"Well, no. But wait, you have a tattoo also?" Kurumu asked, causing Voxel to quickly put his glove back on.

"Full of questions. In any case, just because someone saves you, that doesn't mean you have to marry them. That's not destiny, that's delusion." Voxel concluded with a shrug, causing Mizore to mentally stamp her foot. "But my words won't change your mind. Apologies if I seem so… loveless. Love isn't necessarily a key factor back home. Most marriages are arrange for the sake of profit and most 'romances' end with a pool of blood and empty wallets."

"You sure do mention your home a lot. Where are you from?" Mizore asked, sitting on the bed next to Voxel.

"City of Dunwall. Piece of shit city, if I do say so myself. Greed, murder, conspiracy… greed again, and a plague. Though the plague only ended not too long ago." Voxel informed, showing no love for the city. The others were confused because they never heard of this "Dunwall" before.

"Is that in Europe? Would explain your accent." Mizore queried.

"Europe? Never heard of it."

Looking at the clock, Moka piped up.

"Oh! Class starts soon! We can't be late!" she said, helping Tsukune out of bed.

"Hey Voxel, you coming?" Tsukune asked as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari rushed out of the infirmary door.

"Head still hurts a bit. You go on, I'll try not to be late." Voxel answered. Tsukune nodded and caught up to his three friends. "You should go, too, Mizore." Voxel said to the snow woman beside him, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine. Just… give me a minute, alright? Go on, you're going to be late." Voxel said.

"Ok…" Mizore said in a low voice. Voxel felt a cold sensation on his cheek as Mizore kissed it lightly. "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't act like you owe me, alright? I didn't save you, I merely stopped an unfortunate event from carrying on. Now go." Voxel said dismissively. Mizore nodded as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hurry up, hero"

Voxel eyes rolled at the word.

"_Tch, 'hero'. If only you knew…" _Voxel thought to himself, getting up from the bed. Putting his hood on, he walked to class, earning a few looks from the students in the hall. _"Probably should've gone with her. I still can't read." _Voxel thought, looking at his Japanese schedule.

xXx

Yyyeah… am I late? I'm sorry. I had to put this off for a while. You see, MI6 was trying to recruit me and stuff and- I was playing Grand Theft Auto V. Can you blame me? If you can, you haven't played it yet. Anywhore, I'll try to put the next chapter up ASAP. Again, sorry this took a while. Hm, what else? Oh! I love you. Yes, you, dear reader! Like… as a friend. I don't want to fuck you or anything. Sorry, guys. Anyway, it's 4 am and I'm tired. So piss off, I'm trying to sleep. Jacky out.

zzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz


	5. Homeroom

BWAH! There we go, feeling well rested! Staying up until 4 am making chocolate pudding can really tire you out. Why was I making chocolate pudding? Well, because I've lost control of my life. Anyway…

Mastermind: Low Chaos. Voxel tries to kill only when needed. Though he may or may not snap... just a heads up.

Mr. Kaboom: Voxel has all of Corvo's powers EXCEPT Devouring Swarm and Windblast. To replace those two, Voxel has Buff (the power that makes him stronger and faster) and another power that I've yet to think of. Also, rather than Dark Vision, Voxel has Pulse. Pulse is, as I said in chapter *mumble mumble*, is like an echo-locating Dark Vision.

Some Guy: That could work! I won't reveal any of my ideas right now, though. Just bear with me, amigo.

Anyway, now that I've responded to stuffseseses, on with the story!

xXx

Using his amazing ability to match things together, Voxel (maybe) found the classroom he is (maybe) supposed to (maybe) enter (maybe). Turning the handle, Voxel entered the class. Quickly scanning the faces in the room, Voxel saw the faces of Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore.

"_There's no way that's a convenience…" _Voxel thought to himself.

"Can I help you?" a cheery voice called to him.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Voxel responded, ignoring the looks he was getting from the students as he handed the woman his schedule. "I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be, so I just decided to wing it. The sign next to the door matched the schedule, so I just thought…" Voxel trailed off. The teacher was confused.

"You're a student? Shouldn't you be in uniform?"

"I didn't get a uniform. In fact, all I got was the schedule. A schedule that I can't read." Voxel said, presenting his schedule. His misfortune earned a giggle from the students

"Well this is your homeroom class, so just take a seat, Mister…" the teacher trailed off, looking at her attendance sheet.

"Freddrick Gilligan LePage, Jr. but, please, call me Voxel."

"A pleasure to meet you, Voxel. I'm Miss Nekonome! Now I'm going to have to ask you to take your hood and mask off."

"The hood I can do, but the mask stays on. Dead men have no faces." Voxel responded immediately, leaving everyone in confusion as he pulled his hood off.

"Well… ok, then! Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh… well so the students and I can know you better!"

"Believe me when I say, the less you know the better. Now where's my seat?" Voxel questioned. Miss Nekonome pointed to an empty seat close to the windows, Voxel walking to it. As he sat down, he could see someone staring at him on the corner of his eye. Turning his head, the teacher started talking. "Can I help you?" Voxel asked in a low voice.

"I'm Saizou Komiya. I'm the toughest monster in this school so you better show me some respe- GAH!" Saizou said, only to be interrupted by a strike to the neck. All eyes were on Voxel as he stood next to Saizou's seat, putting his hand down slowly as Saizou made intense choking sounds.

"You wanted to know more about me? How's this? I've killed before. A lot." Voxel then grabbed Saizou by his long hair, forcing him to look at him. "Remember that, lad." Voxel then returned to his seat, the class, and his new friends, in shock.

The rest of the class was a blur. The teacher explained something about "rules" and blah, blah, blah. Voxel didn't pay attention. However, Miss Nekonome stopped Voxel as the class walked out.

"Your outburst during class today was… interesting. However, please refrain from fighting on school grounds next time, ok?"

"Of course, madame."

"Oh, 'Miss Nekonome' is fine. Also, you're going to have to join a club, it's mandatory."

"Club?"

"M-hm! There's always room in the Newspaper Club. Just a suggestion."

"I suppose I don't have much choice. Where would I have to go for this 'Newspaper Club'?" Voxel asked, when suddenly a familiar monotonous voice called from behind him. Voxel was impressed at Mizore's ability to remain unnoticed.

"I can show you." she said, causing Voxel to turn around.

"You can? I assume you are in the Newspaper Club as well?"

"M-hm. We're supposed to be meeting up now. Let's go… together." Mizore said, wrapping her arms around Voxel's left arm.

"I wouldn't mind that, but… you don't have to lead me. I can follow just fine." Voxel said. Though it was like talking to a wall because Mizore just kept walking, her mind on other things. _"I've saved tons of women back in Dunwall but never of them acted like… this. What changed?"_

Voxel let his mind wander, his thoughts on the cold angel on his arm.


	6. Welcome to the Club

HEY! I'm NOT dead and I did NOT quit this story. I'm just pathetically lazy. Procrastinators UNITE… tomorrow. Anyway, time to respond to your millennia-old reviews.

Some Guy: I normally keep them short because I uploaded chapters somewhat often. That changed due to schoolwork, Grand Theft Auto, and my useless social life. Grand Theft Auto is understandable, but there is NO reason why I should choose schoolwork or my social life over writing. And just a head up… Assassin's Creed IV comes out near the end of October, so expect me to go off the grid for a while.

Mr. Kaboom: I was thinking about it. I was going to make it so that the rats come out of Voxel's coat's sleeves… then thought "Holy shit, that's weird." And not to mention that Voxel is meant to be a Low Chaos character.

Mastermind: I'm not sure about that yet. I MIGHT do that, but I just make it like Tsukune's and Miz's relationship in the original Manga/Anime. They love each other, but the only one who wants the sexy sexes is Mizore. But, as I said, not sure yet. Oh! And this is going to be lemon-free, by the way. Both due to the fact that I'd SUCK at lemons (Puns! Get it? Because you suck lemons?) and that I'm not really a lemony guy. I'm more into apples, you know?

HOLY SHIT! A little over 200 words and I didn't even start the story yet. Let's fucking start this!

xXx

"Here it is." Mizore said, twisting the handle to the clubroom's door. Walking inside, she still refused to let go of Voxel's arm, whose arm was currently going numb from both the cold and the lack of blood flow. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't break free from the snow woman's death grip.

"_She may be skinny, but she's strong." _Voxel thought to himself.

Voxel was brought out of his thoughts at everyone greeting him and Mizore. Voxel greeted them back as an older-looking boy approached him.

"Hey there, masky. I'm Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin. I'm the club president. What's your name?"

Voxel groaned at having to introduce himself more often than usual now that he's socially interacting with other people. "I'm Freddrick Gilligan LePage, Jr. but you can call me Voxel." Voxel said monotonously as Gin extended his hand for a handshake, which Voxel shook unenthusiastically.

"Do you have any experience with writing newspapers, or writing in general, Voxel?"

"Writing? I can't even read." Voxel said, causing Gin to throw his head back in laughter. First mistake. Voxel then seized this opportunity, striking Gin in the throat.

"GAH! Y-You bastard!" Gin choked out as he fell to his knees. Second mistake. Voxel knocked the choking werewolf out swiftly, introducing his knee to Gin's face.

"HA! You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that!" Kurumu shouted out.

"I have no tolerance for rude rubbish. Nor do I have tolerance for being laughed at for not being as fortunate as others. Remember this, my friends." Voxel stated, putting his hands behind his back casually with a smirk. His tone sent chills down their spines, despite his casual stance. "So, what exactly were we supposed to do today? I can't read and, according to the president's question, this club requires reading."

"Well, were supposed to be working on our articles for the newspaper." Tsukune said from the back of the room.

"Right. What is that?"

"What, an article?"

"A newspaper."

"You don't know what a newspaper is?"

"No… I just said that."

"You didn't have newspapers in Dunwall?"

"I would assume no. I'd probably know what it was if there were."

"A newspaper is this… paper… that tells the… news."

"Not very enlightening, but I get the gist. If we're making these newspapers, then I certainly need to learn to read and write… time to switch clubs."

"NO!" Mizore shouted out suddenly, making everyone jump. "I mean… I can teach you."

"Can you? Not that I wouldn't appreciate it, but I'd be better off in another club, anyway. I'm sure there's a club better suitable for my skills."

"But- But-… please?"

"… 'Please'? Believe me when I say that 'please' NEVER changes my mind." Voxel said with a scoff as he crossed his arm and tilted his head towards Mizore.

"Come on, Voxel. We need all the help we can get here." Tsukune said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah! Come on, Voxel, it'll be fun." Moka said, joining in.

"Hm… alright. But know that I'm not that easy to persuade, I'm just… not in the mood to argue." Voxel said, shunning them as he felt defeated.

"Great! We'll start now!" Mizore said, taking Voxel by the hand.

"Start wha-" Voxel said, being cut off as his arm was yanked out of its socket. "Woah! Where are we going? Don't they need us in the club?"

"They'll be fine, let's go." Mizore said, speeding down the hall.

_Back in Dunwall…_

"Are you sure he has it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does… he… know?"

"We believe he does, sir."

"Then I must beat him to it. Corvo must not get it before me!"

"What are our orders, sir?"

"Find him. Find LePage. Find Voxel the Dishonoured. Do not confront him, he's mine."

"Yes, Daud." the Whaler said, disappearing into the shadows.

"You will not get this Rune before me, Attano." the red-coated assassin said, returning to his duties.

xXx

So that's Chapter 6. I think I did a good job. Just to prevent the questions I already know will be asked…

Daud's a tad more evil than he is in the game.

This Rune Daud's talking about is different from the collectible one's in the game.

Voxel will be heading back to Dunwall… and now I know how.

So, that's that. Again, sorry for making such a short chapter and sorry for taking forever to upload it. Just bear with me, guys. You forgive me? Thank you. Kisses. MWAH. Jacky out.


	7. A Little Back Story

Haidere! Time to respond to your reviews, my pretties.

Mastermind: Voxel doesn't have a crossbow. Only a gun and sword. He didn't have the connections Corvo did. Also, what do you mean by "will the gang be with him"? If you're asking if they're going to Dunwall with him, most likely.

Some Guy: That's a tough one. I'd say Daud, just because he has Blink and has more stealth experience. That Mass Effect reference, tough…

Mr. Kaboom: I NEVER used Swarm. I just assumed it spawned a swarm of rats that kill everything in sight. Regardless, I never used it, nor wanted it, so Voxel doesn't either. That Family Guy reference, though…

Anyway, on with the story!

xXx

After 3 gruelling hours of being tutored, Voxel finally, just barely, knew how to read. He learned simple things, enough to get him through the week. They spent the entire time in Mizore's room, much to her liking.

"So, we'll meet back here every day for another lesson." Mizore proclaimed.

"We will? Every day? I… suppose it could work." Voxel said, getting up from his seated position on the bed.

"You know… you barely talk about yourself. How come?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're like one big mystery. I don't know what monster you are, I don't know anything about Dunwall, and I don't know anything about your life. I only know that you don't like your name for a reason that I also don't know."

"Hm… that's because you never asked." Voxel said simply, looking out the window.

"I DID ask! You just end up avoiding the question."

"Fine. Ask away, then. I'll answer to the best of my ability… to the best of my ability." Voxel said, emphasizing the end.

"Thank you. Hm… why don't you like your name?"

"It's not my name anymore. It's the name of a dead man."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Freddrick Gilligan LePage, Jr. is dead. Why do you think I wear the mask?"

"I don't understand. You seem alive to me."

"According to the people of Dunwall, I'm dead. I'm not alive. I wear the mask so I can STAY dead."

"I… I think I understand now. But why? Isn't your family worried?"

"No family anymore. My grandparents were poor, sickly, died before I was even a thought in my parents' heads. My mum died after giving birth to me. My dad was all I had left. He was killed."

"Killed? As in-"

"Murdered. I was an assassin working for this posh bastard named Bertram Copperfield. I only did it to pay off my father's gambling debts. We had a deal… I told Bertram 'I work for you, you pay off my father's debt. I won't ask for your blood money.' in the beginning. All he had to do was wipe the debt clean… that's all he had to do." Voxel paused, taking a seat. Resting his head in his hands, Mizore spoke up.

"What happened next?"

"He killed my father for not paying the debt on time. Copperfield was nothing but a lying, over-eating, snake. He drugged me, put me in a coffin with my father's corpse, and set us adrift towards the Flooded District. The most plague-ridden district in Dunwall. I was able to pry the coffin open and give my father a proper burial. I was trapped, I had no clue how to get out of there. The Flooded District was completely secluded from the rest of Dunwall. Then, um… I ended up killing Bertram in the end and now I'm here. The End." Voxel concluded.

"That's it? How'd you escape the Flooded District, though?"

"Not the time. I'll tell you later. I'll see you tom-" Voxel cut himself off, standing up. His eyes were fixated on the window.

"… Voxel?" Mizore followed his gaze, just barely able to make out a silhouette kneeling on the boys' dorm's roof. "Who's that?" she asked, turning back to Voxel. However, Voxel wasn't there.

Voxel was too busy making his way to that roof.

The Whalers had found him.

xXx

I just made this chapter a short one because I saw your questions and wanted to answer them whilst also revealing a bit more about Voxel's story. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was so short. Only about 600 words, excluding this and the intro. I'm also working on my first story, it was on hiatus for a while. Anyway, next chapter involves kicking Whaler ass, so don't miss it. Jacky out.


	8. Mine

Welcome back! Glad to see some new faces, got a few new followers since the last chapter. Thanks, guys! I hope I can keep you all entertained. Time to respond to your reviews.

Mastermind: Nah, wouldn't make sense if Voxel was an ex-Whaler. Let's just say he taught himself and leave it at that. And also, now that I think of it, the Safety Committee DO seem to be a lot like Nazis!

Mr. Kaboom: Whalers are bloody TOP when it comes to hunting people down. They ask a few questions here and there and next thing you know they're hot on your tail. Not only that, but this Rune Voxel has kind of… calls to those with the Outsider's powers. You'll see.

And on with the story.

xXx

"Lost sight of him." the Whaler said quietly to his comrades. They patrolled the rooftop, so as to avoid being ambushed and taken off guard. Catching a Whaler by surprise is certainly an achievement, not to mention near impossible. But Voxel was a different case, he had the mark… and the Rune.

"So what's so special about this Rune anyway?" a Whaler rookie, if the colour of his uniform was anything to go by (which it is), asked his brothers in arms.

"It's 'sposed to be a direct link to the Outsider, so the story goes." an older Whaler veteran answered.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Men are able to teleport from building to building, summon rats to eat men alive, and conjure wind from their very fingertips… and you think a magic Rune is unbelievable? Besides… it's as though I can feel its power… so strong… so… close?" the moment the veteran stopped talking, his speech was replaced with grunts and sounds of struggle, as if he was being choked. Which he was.

The veteran's unconscious body slumped to the ground, revealing a very determined (and very angry) Voxel standing behind him. Without a word the Whalers were on him. Voxel, however, had the advantage. He had a knack at prioritizing, taking out the lower and less capable Whalers out first before moving on to the elite one. He aimed for non-vital organs, aiming to cripple the Whalers rather than kill them. And he did just that. All the assassins lay on the ground defeated and wounded, minus one. Voxel held one of them by the collar, shaking him to keep him awake.

"How did you find me!? WHY did you find me!?" Voxel shouted.

"It called to me. To us. We felt its power. He… he wants it… he wants it back." the Whaler mumbled, reaching for Voxel's coat. Voxel did NOT take kindly to this as he through the Whaler on the ground and quickly pinned his hand to the roof with his sword. Voxel knew what he meant, and so he reached into his coat and pulled out a Rune. This Rune was different from the others, its glow was brighter yet darker at the same time. It had ornate ridges running along its side that seemed to make your hand bleed just by looking at it. It even seemed to… hiss with power, making you want to shiver right down to the bone. But when Voxel held it in his hand, he felt unstoppable… like he could take on the world.

"It's mine now… mine. Mine. Mine! MINE! MINE!" Voxel shouted as he repeatedly stabbed the Whaler, showing no remorse or mercy. It was as if he was a completely different person. He even seemed to take pleasure in seeing the crimson blood on his blade.

Panting uncontrollably, he sheathed his blade. He was slowly coming back into reality, realizing what he had done, when he heard swift footsteps and the sound of a blade being unsheathed behind him. Turning quickly he saw the veteran Whaler that he had choked into unconsciousness lunging at him. Right as he was about to pierce Voxel, he froze. He floated in the air, unmoving. The cause of this seemed to be Voxel, whose gloved hand was raised and facing the Whaler, his Mark glowing. This was Voxel's power that he liked to call "Mind Grip", a form of telekinesis. However, unlike telekinesis, it's really hard to use Mind Grip without killing someone…

"No one will take it from me…" Voxel said darkly. And with that, the Whaler was gone, flying through the air at inhuman speeds. Voxel turned on his heel, only to meet the horrified eyes of Mizore. He quickly slid the Rune back into his jacket.

"You killed them…"

"Well… not ALL of them. Just that one…" Voxel said, trying to justify what he knew was wrong. Just then, a small figure fell from the sky and into the woods with a barely audible thud. "… and that one." Voxel continued, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Who are they?" Mizore asked with a shiver as she looked at the now intimidating man before her. She was beginning to think Voxel wasn't the "knight in shining armour" she thought he was.

"Assassins. But from where I come from, they're called Whalers." Voxel answered.

"Assassins!? They came here for you?" Mizore asked, to which Voxel answered with a nod. "Why? Who sent them? What did they want? Who would-" Mizore was interrupted by Voxel putting a gloved finger to her lips.

"All in due time. For now, I need to get rid of these sods before they muster the strength to retaliate." Voxel said, walking over to the wounded bodies as he used Mind Grip to send the dead one into the ocean. They cowered as he came close, but he merely knocked them out with his boot. Throwing the sleeping Whalers over his shoulders, he called back to Mizore. "Oh, and thank you for the tutoring." And with that, he was gone.

_Hours later, in Dunwall._

"You WHAT!?" Daud shouted, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry! 'e was too strong. 'e killed Jango, interroga'ed 'im! 'e even sent the ol' man flyin', 'e did!" one of the rookies said with a heavy cockney accent.

"S'true, boss! He took this Rune out and suddenly got all powerful 'n' such!" the other said.

"Rune? So… he knows how to use it." Daud said to himself. "RAGH!" he shouted, sweeping the table, sending everything on it to the ground. "That should be ME with all that power! I DESERVE it! I know how to use it!"

"E-Easy, boss. S'just a Rune, eh? There's more, right?" the first rookie said weakly. Daud simply responded by sending a bullet into his skull.

"It's not just a Rune, it's my fucking ticket to domination! YOU!" Daud shouted, pointing his gun at the second rookie now. "You have 10 seconds to come up with a plan or you're dead. 10, 9, 8…"

"Wait! I got one!" the rookie shouted, trying to hide behind his hands. He loosened up when Daud lowered the gun. "There was this girl…" Daud then moved to the rookie's side of the table and sat on it.

"Go on…"

xXx

And so there you have it. If you have any questions, feel free the post a review or a PM. I'll try to answer it ASAP. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be up as soon as it's done, as usual. Ta-ta! Jacky out!


End file.
